


Old Journey New

by Asher_Magphai



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Metaverse (Persona 5), New Game Plus Challenge, Post-Game(s), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Magphai/pseuds/Asher_Magphai
Summary: When Ren Amamiya awoke the day after returning home, only to find himself in a place much like the Velvet Room and talking to an indistinct god he didn't even consider how abnormal such a thing should have been. When he is told his 'ending' felt hollow he couldn't help but agree. The god offered to let him go back the day he arrived in Tokyo 'how he is now' to save those he couldn't before...Akechi, Haru's Dad, the Principal and even Shiho may be able to be saved. Getting the ending he wants may be a little harder than he expected, since he doesn't intend to follow Yaldabaoth's rules this time around.AKA New Game+ with some Canon Divergence thanks to knowledge of the Future.





	Old Journey New

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another idea I just couldn't help but write. If the protagonist had all these items, stats and equipment from his old game that would imply he would know what would happen too...what would happen if that WAS the case? How would things change? Hope you all enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The necessary beginning.

After a year spent in Tokyo, going into 'worlds' within people's hearts and literally defeated a god with the help of hope embodied into a cat form...his hometown and with his parents felt too peaceful, the kind that had him anxious as though expecting a Palace to appear suddenly like the first time he had activated the Meta Nav. More importantly was that this place no longer felt like where he belonged.

"Now we can put this whole 'Tokyo Incident' behind us and return to normal!" His mother had exclaimed mere moments after his friends had left from dropping him off.

"I want to go back during my next break. For a visit." Ren stated, immediately knowing it was the wrong thing to say when his father's mildly cheerful expression became a look of distinct displeasure.

"And why would you want to do that?" His father asked, voice rumbling.

"I have friends there. You JUST said goodbye to them." The curly haired boy pointed out, his mom now frowning too.

"We thought you died there! Do you have any idea how upset we were?!" She demanded angrily.

 _Apparently not enough to call Sojiro for an explanation._ He wanted to point out bitterly, barely managing to metaphorically bite his tongue...Ryuji may not have been the best influence for keeping his thoughts to himself. His silence was enough for her to huff.

"You can return to your old friends, make new ones if you want. They'll be easy enough to replace." The woman assured him, waving off any of his own thoughts.

"...Yes Mother." He agreed, knowing better than to argue.

"Now, your trip must have you exhausted. Go get some rest Sweety." The teenager nodded, turning to head towards his room. "Oh, and Dear?" He stopped, dreading what she would say next. "Your phone, please. You won't be needing anything connecting to those people." She smiled the whole time, he knew she did.

"Yes Mother." The ex-leader pulled the familiar cell phone from his pocket, schooling his face to look completely neutral as he handed it over to her...without hesitation she snapped it in half. He had no way to contact his friends anymore.

"Now, to bed with you."

~In Ren's Room~

"I don't like your parents." Morgana hissed the moment he climbed out of the bag he'd been hiding in, quiet but not bothering to hide his opinion.

"You'll like them even less once they find out about you." Ren stated softly as he sifted through his bag to find his loungewear. "Sojiro never told them I'd taken you in...they don't like pets, so they'd never agree." The cat pulled back his ears angrily.

"They just decided you didn't need any of the others and that was it. She snapped your phone in half!"

"It's not the first time." The fluffy haired boy responded simply. "She does it every time I'm friends with someone she doesn't want."

"That's just...messed up." The blue eyed creature pointed out sadly.

"My family has always been...proper. Keeping track of my friends is normal for them. Getting a criminal record was the worst thing I could have done, even if it's been proven false...they'll be even more controlling now." The ex-'criminal' explained with a sigh, pulling the clothes he finally found free. "I never realized how different I wished my family was until Sojiro and Futaba started to act the part, you know?" Speaking of Futaba; it wouldn't take long for her to notice he wasn't answering messages and something had happened to his phone since the bug from Hawaii had still been on it...

"I can understand that." The collared male agreed. "But if you wanted to stay in Tokyo why didn't you?"

"Because Sojiro told my parents I'm still alive. It would have been a lot worse for everyone if I didn't come back on my own." The boy went to adjust his glasses, only to find the unnecessary item no longer on his face...it wouldn't help missing something he hadn't needed in the first place.

"That's why you were so adamant about saving Yusuke...to an extent, you understood what was happening to him." The ex-hope embodiment realized aloud.

"Yeah..." The ex-Phantom Thief admitted, forcing a smile. "If we ever see them again try not to tell them that. Last thing they need is knowing they brought me back to a horrible place." He turned around so he wasn't facing his companion before changing, as he always did, before moving the bag to the floor and climbing into bed.

"I'll stick under the bed. Don't want them seeing me if they come in." The cat suggested, getting a nod as his 'owner' pulled the too small blanket over himself and fell asleep.

~In a Dream~

The room around him had the same blue colour look as the Velvet Room, and straining his eyes almost made the familiar jail visible.

"Hello." The voice echoing like a god came from a figure not far off, but he couldn't make out anything about how that figure looked.

"Hello." Ren responded back simply, so used to odd things occuring at this point that how odd the current situation was didn't register.

"You had quite an adventure with your friends this past year." The god pointed out in a far more casual way than the other god he met.

"We saved Tokyo, maybe even the world." The teenager agreed.

"You have all done well...yet it feels somewhat like a hollow victory, doesn't it?" Grey eyes looked down.

"Back where I don't want to be again. And Akechi...he should have been with us at the end." The human murmured sadly, heart pained at the loss of someone who he should have been able to save...if he had just known what would happen maybe he could have changed things.

"Yet he wasn't." The simple words made the pain even worse. "That said...perhaps you would like a second chance?" His head snapped up in shock.

"A second chance?" The ex-Phantom Thief repeated.

"All I can do is return you as you are now, mostly, to the day you arrived in Tokyo. Anything farther that is beyond my power." The god explained. "But that might be enough to help those you couldn't the first time."

"But why would you help me?" The god laughed.

"I'm not Yaldabaoth, I don't want to trick you. The two of us have the same goals is all."

"...You didn't want them to die either." The trickster realized.

"That's right. So, will you take this opportunity to correct your mistakes?" He thought for several moments before giving a nod.

"I'll take it." A slow smile spread across the figure's face, kind and pleased.

"Good luck." Everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really to say here, beyond that I have no idea who the God who sent him back could be. 
> 
> Oh, and everyone keeps trying to tell me Ren's parents really love him but I noticed they never even tried to confront Sojiro about their son's apparent death...something doesn't add up there.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed, see you soon.


End file.
